


【图文NSFW】冷漠不是一个词汇

by sarriathmg



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Consent Issues, Cuckolding, Dark Dick Grayson, Gags, Happy Birthday Jason Todd, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mirror Sex, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Past Underage Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampires, vampire dick, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 杰森的手臂被向两旁拉开，被从房间天花板上悬挂的绳索绑住了。他的身体被完全剥光，嘴巴里插了个塞子。他的主人站在他身后，他在前方的镜子中没有反射，双臂缠绕他的身躯，下巴放在他的肩膀上。“你想念我吗？”幽灵般的幻影对他说。“我今天有个生日礼物要给你。”杰森睁大了眼睛，当他在门口看到罗伊熟悉的面孔时，他的整个世界都翻滚了下来。BJTW 第七天：自由发挥，又：杰森生日快乐；又：吸血鬼AU 2.0吸血鬼领主迪克X仆人罗伊X仆人杰森
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Other(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872757
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	【图文NSFW】冷漠不是一个词汇

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [*illustrated NSFW* There is no Such Word as Indifference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943299) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 标题来自《卡米拉》。前方NSFW图片，看的时候注意身后。  
> 吸血鬼领主迪克，仆人杰森和罗伊。

绳子拉伤了他的手臂，即使是扭头这样的简单动作也很痛苦。杰森不得不半途而废，决心转而看向镜子。他看到精美的木门在身后缓慢地打开并停止转动，露出后面的阴暗走廊和挂在墙上的肖像画。脚步声穿过门槛回荡到房间里。杰森知道这可能只意味着一件事。

房间既大又豪华。床上铺着天鹅绒的蓝色窗帘，床单上铺有金色刺绣。床旁有一张漂亮的波斯地毯，床头和床脚板工艺精湛。枕头又大又柔软，无数的青铜烛台在柔和的橙色灯光下照亮了房间，一切都堪比国王。甚至镜子本身也几乎和墙一样大，并由金和银框住，这是居住在这个被诅咒领土内的普通人们永远不会梦到的纯正奢侈品。

布鲁德海文 有一个和平的声誉。但他们都不知道这些城堡墙内发生了什么。可笑的是，没有一个农民能理解他们领主的可怕的本质。

现在，杰森的手臂被向两旁拉开，被从房间天花板上悬挂的绳索绑住了。他的身体被完全剥光，嘴巴里插了个塞子。它是为他制作的，皮带绑在他的头后面，一根铁棍伸到他的口腔中，压在他的舌头上，阻止他说话。他背对着房间的其余部分，但这并不意味着他看不到房间。杰森正与主人的大壁镜面对面地绑在一起，凝视着他自己赤裸的倒影，他的手臂分开，将他的裸体充分展示。他越来越担心他的主人越发执迷于让仆人束缚他直到夜幕降临的这点，只为那混蛋醒来能看到他束缚无助的样子。放在一个银盘子上，供他晚上选择的猎物享用。有时主人会亲自与他玩耍，但是这种情况很少发生。吸血鬼渴望获得诱人的食物的欲望通常胜过身体上的愉悦。

当杰森看到那些熟悉的主人降临的迹象，他无法阻止自己发出叹息。门在他的视野中保持开着，脚跟轻柔的声音在地毯上接近他。杰森的身体一直保持静止，直到他的躯干被深色天鹅绒覆盖的两条手臂包裹。冷淡的指尖与他赤裸的肉体接触，导致鸡皮形成。长长的波浪形头发垂落在他的脖子后面，杰森忍不住呜咽。他镜中的倒影保持固定和单独。

“你想念我吗？”幽灵般的幻影对他说。

杰森无法用戴着口塞的嘴来回答这个问题，于是，只是冷哼了一声。他知道他的主人无论如何都不在等待答案。这对他来说完全是一场游戏。

那混蛋然后说：“我今天有一件礼物给你，把它当作……你的生日礼物。”

_ 那会是什么？ _ 这次 _ 你得以说服大都会的伯爵来进行床上运动吗？ _ 杰森试图透过口塞冷笑，但出来的效果却并不如他所愿。

冰冷的手指感觉不像冰，在脊椎上上下移动。它让他的脖子发痒，挑逗着它，直到它靠近他屁股的裂缝，在它的下面有一个悬挂的绳子。这是一串玻璃珠的末端，被一个一个地推入他的体内。

碰触使他发抖和呜咽，杰森尽其所能地尝试着不要使自己的身体拱起。他讨厌自己在任何时候都能在迪克的抚摸下溶解，仅靠他凉爽的手指在皮肤上的接触就足以使他的身体发抖，让他的阴茎变得坚硬。

他听到迪克哼出声来，这使他脖子后面的汗毛直立。杰森如今对这种声音太熟悉了。这种声音往往伴随着他不朽的主人那些残酷的行为。

“我想你会喜欢他的，”迪克沉思着说，“与我和你一起睡过的所有老头子相比，他是一个很好的转变。”

手离开了他的身体，杰森的眼睛突然睁大了，看到一个熟悉的人站在门口。

他很年轻，身材健美，有着结实的肌肉和挺拔的举止，身着染色皮革背心和简单的衬衫和马裤。他橘红色的头发色泽眼线，眼睛中的蓝色几乎完全被黑色取代，但他的脸才是令杰森感到恐慌的地方。

门口站着的就是杰森的老朋友。甚至在杰森在哥谭与迪克命运的相遇之前他们就是朋友了。他曾经在杰森不得不忍受在布鲁德海文为迪克进行长期的痛苦服务时陪同着他。他暗中迷恋的朋友。

这一定是他所经历过的最恐怖的事情。

罗伊·哈珀开始朝他走来，他的脚是裸露的，可能是因为他那个被宠坏了的主人，从不肯让泥泞的鞋子靠近他昂贵的地毯。他在镜子里看到罗伊的瞳孔散大了，以至于他的眼睛看起来像黑色的珠子。被控制……不是他自己。

当他的朋友停在他身后时，杰森惊恐地看着。他的混蛋主人就在他旁边，但镜子里只有两个人的倒影。一种虚假的亲密感，只会掩盖整个磨难的丑陋，而杰森一生中从未感到过如此的暴露。

当罗伊伸手触摸他时，杰森摇晃着脑袋，在束缚中挣扎，尽管它如何擦伤他的手腕，他还是挣扎着。他继续挣扎，四处乱撞，似乎这件事比死亡本身更可怕，因为它确实比它可怕，因为 _ 这不是交易中的一部分—— _

  
  


_ ……杰森首先是作为小偷来到格雷森勋爵身边的。 _

_ 那时他还年轻得多，对世界的邪恶仍然视而不见，以至于对那些能够以人的生命为生、无法用人类的知识来解释的恶魔毫无了解。 _

_ 领主的马车在夜间旅行，这是杰森错过的第一个致命信号。当他们到达哥谭时，他正处于饥饿正好的阶段，正好是他愿意付出一切代价为自己和罗伊找点东西吃的时候。即使这意味着要做一些愚蠢的事情。 _

_ 领主的马车停在商店旁边，一个仆人下来跟商店老板交谈。当时罗伊曾经和他在一起，但杰森看到这辆奇特的汽车时就暗中离开了他。  _ 我会从富裕的混蛋那里偷钱给我们 _ ，他想， _ 反正这些有钱人能去买这么大的马车，养活那些马。罗伊什么都不用知道，在他意识过来之前我就能带着战利品回来了。 _ 杰森想不起他还能比那次更讨厌并同时感激着某一个决定。 _

_ 杰森回想起自己那个家伙正要走进卖酒的商店时曾愚蠢地试图把手伸进仆人的口袋。曾经有这种奇怪的感觉。就像他的脑子突然变得一片空白，好像他的灵魂被短暂地抽离了他的身体。当他醒来时，这位神秘的领主的仆人将他的手放在杰森的肩膀上，他们俩都站在马车外面，透过窗户望着他一生中见过的最美丽的男人。 _

_ 布鲁德海文的领主对此并不开心。从他的笑容没有落到他眼中的方式已经很清楚了，他平静的声音中的带有危险的利刃。如果那时候的路灯更亮，那么杰森甚至可能已经看到了有关永生或 _ 不朽 _ 的迹象，这从领主那不自然的苍白皮肤中可以明显看出。 _

_ 男人说他不欣赏杰森试图从他身上偷东西。但他说，他吸引到了他。那个有胆子要从领主那里偷东西的流浪男孩。所以，他说他会大发慈悲。他会免掉那些刑讯室或绞刑，只要他随着他回到布鲁德海文。他说他需要一个仆人。 _

_ 杰森没有其他的选择。 _

  
  


罗伊分开他的臀瓣，慢慢地从屁股里拉出玻璃珠链，促使他颤抖了一下。坚硬而圆形的物体短暂地卡在他的入口，然后一一弹出，表面滑过他敏感的入口，给他的神经带来地狱般的刺激。

漫长的过程让杰森沉重地喘息，呜咽离开他的嘴巴，他的胸部迅速上升和下降，试图使自己在这种困境中保持镇定，而不是过于兴奋。整个链条都被移走了，罗伊用沉闷的声音将它们扔到地毯上。他的手又大又暖，首先停在杰森的臀部上，然后才开始轻柔地向上移动。

杰森尽可能地四处晃动，从被塞住的嘴里吐出闷闷的声音，徒劳地努力吸引好友的注意力。他的挣扎没有任何作用。迪克对红发男人的灵魂进行着死死的控制，而他只是在遵循一位主人的命令。

“杰鸟，”他听到罗伊说。尽管他不是自己，但这个昵称却是如此柔和而熟悉。杰森为它颤抖，为它听起来有多么亲密而呻吟。罗伊从后面倾斜，下巴靠在杰森的肩膀上，瞳孔膨胀得如此之大，以至于它们看起来像镜子里的闪亮黑珠。

“我爱你，杰鸟，”那位被蛊惑的年轻人说，双手轻轻抚摸着他的两侧，“成为我的。拜托。”

杰森想哭。尽管听到了他一直想听到的话，但他从未感到如此痛苦。

迪克终于站了起来，站在杰森的面前，终于给了杰森一张完整的脸孔。华丽的蓝眼睛装点着好看的脸，只因苍白而令人毛骨悚然。他乌黑的头发很长，一直垂到肩膀。他略微下垂的眼睛美丽，有一种虚假的仁慈感。他穿着一件黑色的外套，上面有着蓝色和金色的刺绣，很贴合他的身材。他在镜子中没有反射，因此让杰森可以完全看到他的朋友如何将自己置于他身后。迪克也对他微笑，嘴唇向后拉入残酷的假笑，露出一丝白色的犬齿。

“是的，”尽管直视他的眼睛，他没有话却不是向杰森说的，“为他做些准备，罗伊。我们不希望他太紧。你为什么不首先给那些乳头一些照顾呢？”

他感到那些手向前伸，并在他柔软的胸肌周围合拢，揉捏它们。杰森呻吟。罗伊的手指伸了下去，掐住他的蓓蕾，杰森无法阻止自己形成颤抖的呜咽声。

杰森含着泪水恳求地抬头。迪克朝他微笑着，眼睛里闪烁着调皮的光芒。杰森从来没有想过要像此时这样拿木桩戳他。

“继续准备他，” 迪克转身走到床前说道。他找到一个欣赏风景的理想地点，并为自己倒了一杯粘稠的红色液体。如果杰森会以为那是葡萄酒的话，他就太愚蠢了。

罗伊现在正在亲吻他的脖子，杰森同时因喜悦和痛苦而颤抖。当手指在他的入口处戳弄时，他身体发抖，柔和的声音像抽泣一样从他的嘴唇中逸出。

不应该是这样的。 _ 拜托。  _ 他暗中恳求，讨厌自己喜欢它，就像讨厌迪克要将罗伊也扯入这件事一般。

罗伊感到不安，再次吻了他。他的手指在他的臀瓣之间划过，摩擦并按摩他的小洞，嘴唇落在杰森的背上。罗伊很温柔，不像迪克过去曾经找来睡过和他的那些人那样。杰森不配这些。

“拜托，杰伊，”迪克的声音说道，“这不是你一直想要的吗？对他的那些渴望，对童年时代的好有的那些秘密向往，我都是从你的脑海中汲取出来的。从十三岁起，你就爱上了他。你不厌倦了一直默默追逐别人吗？你不应该感谢我完成了你的这个心愿吗？”

_ 混蛋，  _ 杰森暗暗发誓。魔鬼完全知道那不是重点。但是他的主人何时在乎这些了，当他开始沉迷于那些头脑游戏的时候？

迪克从酒杯里喝了一口。杰森没有错过过当他的嘴唇碰到边缘时眉头是如何皱起的。  _ 味道不对吧，  _ 主人？ _ 寒冷且远离宿主很长一段时间之后，味道是绝对不会一样的。如果没有足够的 _ 真情 _ 来调味，那味道就永远都不会一样 _ 。

迪克把玻璃杯从嘴唇上移开。 “你旁边的那张小桌子上有一罐油，罗伊·哈珀，”他声音平静。 “把它拿下来，使用它。你不想让你的朋友受苦的，对吗？

杰森抬头看镜子，看着罗伊留在他裸身并泛着红光的倒影的整个胸腔上的指痕。他的朋友如此温柔地咬噬着他的肩膀，红色的头发落在他的皮肤上，略有些瘙痒。杰森透过满是泪水的眼睛看到那个男人如何正按照迪克的要求从桌子上取下那个小罐子，打开它，然后将手指浸入其中。

他的背上落下更多的吻，杰森听到罗伊嘴唇发出的啪叽作响的声音。感觉就像杰森想象的那样美妙。但是情况并不好。杰森抽泣着，罗伊不停地向他啄吻，他的动作逐渐变得疯狂。

罗伊在精神错乱的状态下高呼他的名字，也许因为杰森缺乏反应而感到沮丧。他听起来很真诚和善良。这是可能在他们身上发生的最可怕的事情。

“ 杰鸟，杰森，杰伊，”他的朋友一次又一次地重复道，“拜托。我爱你，杰森。我想要你这么久了……让我拥有你……”

杰森低下头，在他的低语中颤抖。他想去靠向罗伊的触觉，但他的一部分想与之抗争。抵抗他的主人诅咒在他们身上的可怕命运。

迪克在揉自己的太阳穴。他短暂地闭上眼睛，沮丧地叹了口气。 “别说话了，罗伊。快操他行吗？”

他的朋友的身体又突然静止不动。杰克几乎可以看到迪克用意志力控制住罗伊的那一刻，重新拉紧了拴住他的马缰。他感到罗伊站直，然后两指在臀瓣之间擦了擦。它们滑入裂缝中，润滑油使其运动变得容易。润滑的手指移过他的洞，在入口处按摩，仔细地探测和测试他。

它慢慢进入。杰森绷紧身子，吸了一口气。罗伊两根手指在他身上，很快就开始让他张开。他是如此的温柔，杰森的身体是如此的可塑。他敏感的穴口紧紧地缠绕在朋友的手指上，杰森透过口塞呻吟，被情欲所醉。

立刻变成了三个手指。他们抽出他的身体，杰森在触摸下发抖。他不由自主地追赶罗伊时，他的臀部跟随着罗伊的动作。罗伊在亲吻他的头发，在耳边低语。

“足够了。” 迪克—— _ 恶魔—— _ 的声音粗糙地切断这一瞬间，否认杰森短暂的幻想。他低下头，沮丧地抽泣着。

“把自己润滑起来，罗伊，”他的主人又说了一遍，“我讨厌等待。快点操他吧。”

他一定又扯动了对罗伊的掌控，因为杰森感觉到他朋友的身体又突然僵硬了。几秒钟过去了，那些手指湿润地抽了出去。

罗伊再次摸索着那小罐油。杰森透过镜子可以看到他的朋友低头给自己的阴茎润滑的样子，杰森的身体挡住了他的举动。杰森不知罗伊具体是何时做完的。他只是感到臀瓣被拉开，而罗伊润滑的龟头紧压着他的入口。

罗伊慢慢地推了进去。杰森的呼吸卡在他的喉咙里，他向后仰头，抬起潮红的脖子。罗伊继续向前推进，在那儿放下热吻。

他做到了一半就尝试退出。但是迪克的声音阻止了他。

“还不行，”吸血鬼冷冷地说，“直到你完全进去为止。操他，罗伊·哈珀。 _ 用力 _ 操他。”

杰森感到罗伊的身体再次变得僵硬，他做了他被命令的事。他几乎开始狠狠地猛击他，杰森抬起头，通过牙齿和口塞嘶出声来。

当罗伊的阴茎撞到他通道内的一个敏感部位时，他的身体发出一阵颤抖。杰森呻吟着，但听起来更像是在抽泣。从很早以前他就一直想要这个。但是不是 _ 这个。 _

不是罗伊。从来都不应该是罗伊……

  
  


_ 迪克第一次出卖他的身体那年，他十七岁。 _

_ 那是一个令人讨厌的富人混蛋，名叫科波特，当时他的主人打算带他去旅行，去见一个他在哥谭的老朋友。罗伊没去，杰森花了几个小时才使他对这个主意安下心来。  _

_ “主人只想要我跟着，”他说。 “我们会没事的。我们会有有看守照顾我们的。” _

_ 他省去了他们的主人才是坏人们真正需要担心的这个细节。如果强盗有洞察力的话，他们就应当放过他们的马车。 _

_ 旅程花了几天的时间。杰森在旅行期间的责任是满足主人嗜血的欲望。迪克白天睡在棺材里，晚上则披着夜幕去饱餐一顿。他们不得不行走的野路上大多只能提供动物的血液，足以维持生命，但不足以使人满足。杰森的血像无味的两餐之间那多汁的零食一般，迪克满足于每晚从他身上喝的少量鲜血感。当他们最终到达目的地时，杰森不只是有一点点的虚弱并且筋疲力尽。 _

_ 当迪克带他去见那个令人毛骨悚然的混蛋时，他脸色苍白。那不是他们计划的旅行的一部分，但那个无赖一直坚持。迪克一定不会错过他拿双小眼睛在杰森身上徘徊的样子，如何盯着他的外表和男孩般的面孔。迪克可能已经看到了那眼神里的欲望，并从这个杂种的脑海中拾起了性欲的波澜。 _

_ 他和他们说了很多。科波特告诉迪克他是如何发家的。当然，他首先是商人。但这并不是他大部分钱的来源。不。这个混蛋依靠卖绝望的男人和女人的身体获得财富。  _ 孩子们 _ 的身体。他靠这发财，尽管有许多人在他的照料下死亡。这恶魔是个害虫，杰森对他的仇恨不断燃烧，就好像腹中沉淀着热煤一般。 _

_ 那之后，迪克把他带回了他们一直住的客栈。杰森记得那天晚上他对他说的所有话，直到每一个单词。 _

_ “你对他有什么看法？”他的主人问了他，嗓音带着探测的语气。他立即补充说：“我指的是科波特。” _

_ “丑陋。恶劣。令人厌恶，”他回答道，“令人恶心的猪。我希望你能杀死他。” _

_ 杰森对从他嘴里说出的话感到震惊不已。迪克的眼睛闪烁了一下，杰森几乎能看到他大脑在运转的模样。 _

_ “如果我说没问题，”迪克说，“只要你能同意做点交换呢？” _

_ 杰森难以置信地看着他。 _

_ “什么？”他问。 _

_ 迪克把他为这次聚会做好了准备。他安排了与混蛋深夜聚会，并在此之前花费了所有的时间做准备。这是杰森除了为主人提供血液外第一件他必须做的事情。 _

_ 迪克让杰森躺在床上，脱去衣服，然后他带着一罐油爬到他的上方，将它涂满手指然后操进他的身体。杰森像处子一样，而迪克在耳边低语着猥亵的话语（掩饰成缠绵的情话）。他指导他如何做。如何在他操他的时候将双腿缠绕在他的腰上。如何呻吟。如何假装成一副他很喜欢的模样。 _

_ 杰森同意以科波特的死作为交换的，就是让他自己脱下衣服，赤裸裸地躺在那只猪的床上。那个混蛋呆呆地站在一旁，被他的主人在他到来之前为他准备的秘密盛宴完全蛊惑了。 _

_ 杰森忍受了这毒虫对他身体的标记，他那双肿胀，粘黏的嘴唇在他身上留下的那些令人恶心的吻。他愿意让怪物接近他，把肮脏的阴茎塞进他的身体，然后他咬紧牙关，忍受了那些痛苦和屈辱。 _

_ 就在猪的高潮到来之前，迪克在他的身后抓住了他。当吸血鬼将牙齿刺入脖子并饱餐一顿时，科波特都没来得及尖叫，他的眼睛睁大了，他的阴茎仍然在杰森的体内。科波特的身体因他突然性高潮的震颤痉挛，而迪克同他一起发出呻吟。 _

_ 不知道的话，甚至有人会以为迪克才是那个和杰森同床的人。他主人的眼睛颤抖着，眼睑抽搐并透着一丝眼白。他在科波特的性高潮期间喝他的血，并与他一起经历这种感觉。欲求，性快感，和对杰森的 _ 渴望。 _ 正如杰森（后来发现的那样，那正是迪克发现他 _ 喜欢 _ 这种渴望的时刻。 _

_ “这是我几个世纪以来最好的一餐，”他的主人粗心大意地扔掉科波特死气沉沉的圆形身体时说道，“这种味道令人难以想象。杰森，你真是个宝贵的发现。就像我刚刚再次发现了如何去 _ 飞翔 _ 一般。” _

_ 杰森什么也没说。他缩在那张床上，强压下了自己的抽泣。 _

  
  


“我只去取人们自然的欲望，并且不按比例地将其扩张而已，”迪克无情地说，手里拿着玻璃酒杯，“这种欲望已经存在。如果那不是他最初想要的，他不可能会享受这样，或者对你如此温柔。你让他 _ 着迷 _ ，小翅膀。”

罗伊以不屈不挠的步伐猛撞杰森，他的身体每一次敲打都把杰森向前撞去。杰森透过这些哭泣，尽力忽略它给他的快乐，但无济于事。

罗伊从刚才就没再亲吻他了。他一次又一次地锤击杰森的身体，在他身后微微喘气。他的每一次推力都使杰森的头向前猛跳，他的呻吟和呜咽在每次颠簸时都被切断。他几乎看不见自己的色情的形状如何在镜子里扭动，勃起的阴茎同他的胸肌一起跳动。他泛红的身体变成一片跳动的形状与色彩。

罗伊也开始呻吟。他的硬度不断提高，让杰森感到满足。他的手充满爱意地在杰森的躯干一侧来回摆动，杰森几乎无法分辨出他在他的狂喜中喃喃自语的话。

“杰伊，杰鸟——”罗伊说——“请爱我。让我爱你……”

那时刻几乎是亲密的，如果不是因为突然的咂舌音的话。

“多么甜蜜，”迪克讽刺地说道，他的声音中露出一丝嘲讽。 “他不是我为你挑选的最温柔的情人吗？杰森，你想看看他看到了什么吗？你是否想知道他夺取你时的感受？”

杰森透过口塞呲牙，凝视着他的主人。这个恶魔。 

迪克站起来，走近了一些，他旋转着手中的玻璃杯，步伐宛如优雅的舞步。杰森试图用眼神跟着他，但是他的视线模糊了，他无法在罗伊正从后方顶着他的时候保持不动。

他的主人终于站在他的面前，切断了他在镜子里的视野。杰森从阴霾中抬起头来，眼泪威胁着要从他的眼窝里倾泻出来。迪克向他微笑。

“承认这一点，”他的主人说道，对着他闪烁着危险的尖牙，“你也对此感到很好奇，不是吗？”

他凝视着他，迷人的淡蓝色眼睛冷冷地闪着光芒。高脚杯在他的手中转了一圈，红色的液体从一侧流到另一侧，使透明的墙壁染成红色。

迪克又花了几秒钟才开始在他们周围走来走去。杰森突然被惊回了现实。他挣扎着，绳索在手腕上留下红色的擦伤。

“唔嗯！”他尖叫着通过口塞呜咽,，舌头推着他那冰冷而坚硬的金属片。杰森这样来回摆动，头在四处晃动，短发飘散，汗水像小珠子一样飞散。但是，没有什么能阻止他恶劣的主人继续这一令人发指的行为。迪克一秒钟就站在罗伊身后，他的身影在镜中藏匿着，杰森听到的只有当牙齿刺穿罗伊皮肤时发出的肉质的嘎吱声。

突然吸了一口气，罗伊把自己深深地塞进了杰森的甬道，像杰森一直梦寐以求的奇异的交媾一般，将自己完全埋在了他体内。杰森尖叫了另一声惨叫。

“唔嗯！”

他在哭。他的眼泪从他的眼睛里冒出来，他可以看到罗伊的身体在镜子里拱起，看不见的幽灵抱着他。他的脸上有如梦似幻的表情，他的眼睑半闭，在他的红睫毛下面只露出一丝白色。耳朵后面的脖子上有几个红点，液体流失了。然后有声音。杰森经常听到这种醉人的声音，每当迪克销毁那些他邀请来杰森床上的那些坏人的时候。只不过这次不同。这次是他的 _ 朋友。 _

迪克没喝几滴，最多只有一口的程度，直到他再次站在杰森面前，用手托住脸庞。一只手向后伸出，花了几分钟解开扣环，另一只手将金属棒从他的口腔中拉出。杰森抽了口气，但是在他没有机会呼吸之前，迪克的冰冷的嘴唇就紧贴着他的。他的吸血鬼主人微微张开嘴唇和牙齿，罗伊鲜血的金属甜美的味道淹没了他——

杰森的视线被一波波的色彩所蒙蔽。夏日午后的美丽绿色，以及他们长大的街道上昏暗潮湿的褐色。和罗伊在一起的童年的日子，当他试图像哥哥一样保护他，而杰森冒着生命危险拯救比他弱小的人，坐在夕阳下，分享他们能捡到的面包，杰森的脑袋靠在罗伊肩膀上的重量，他的内心充满了关怀，爱与情欲…… 

当他看着杰森深蓝色的眼睛时的保护性，当两个人中的年少者对他微笑时罗伊心跳的颤动，他的牙齿闪烁着。日落。这种爱……渴望抱住他，将他的身体吞在怀里，亲吻他的黑发，并向他的耳朵说出爱的话语。渴望以只有恋人彼此认识的亲密方式拥有他并认识他。看到当他们的神秘的非人的主人将他从他身边偷走了杰森并看到他漂得越来越远时的 _ 嫉妒 _ ，和 _ 救济...... _ 终于能用他的方式得到他。杰森的悲伤和失望以及缺乏回应使这种解脱包含着悲伤。属于那种悲伤的 _ 美丽 _ ，在一篇鲜花和死亡的海洋中流淌——

他的视野是空白，他正在过度换气。当他意识回归时，迪克正凝视着他，用拇指擦拭了杰森嘴唇上的鲜血，他的眼睛里有梦幻般的神色。就像他刚刚迷失在杰森所经历的那种幻想中一样。对吸血鬼来说最醉人的药物。

随着杰森的喘气终于平静了一些，他觉得自己仿佛终于开始看清自一开始就围绕着他的主人的奥秘。

“你尝到了吗，杰伊？”迪克在和他说话，但他似乎存在于不属于这里的各处。 “你现在明白了么？这种渴望的感觉如何？哈珀对你的热情是我见过的最强烈的，杰森。我认为没有别的人能像你们两个让我一样飞得这么高了。”

杰森试图稳定自己。迪克的话听起来像是通过密集的媒介对他说的，但他仍然沉迷于罗伊的鲜血和罗伊的爱中。他又经过几次尝试才能再次讲话。

杰森说：“这不是交易的一部分。罗伊既不是小偷也不是杀人犯。这不是他应得的。让他走。”

迪克没有回答。他舔了舔拇指上的鲜血，眼睛短暂忽闪着闭合，在这味道永远消失之前去品尝着它。然后他再次低头看着杰森，眼睛眯起。

“罗伊·哈珀，”他平静地说，这使杰森的汗毛直立。 “我要你操他， _ 用力 _ 地。去做，哈珀。我想听听他的 _ 乞求。” _

透过镜子，杰森又能看到迪克的意识去牵动罗伊精神的那一刻。他的瞳孔又短暂地扩张了一些，他的表情放松了下来，变得宁静。他没有时间喘气就被又一次猛烈的推动而打断。

迪克命令说：“再用力，罗伊，尽力而为。在我品尝你的时候，我想尝到你的  _ 绝望 _ 。”

罗伊退出，然后再次猛击。湿漉漉的活塞和啪叽声伴随着杰森带着哭腔的呜咽。

“拜托，迪——迪克，”他现在真的哭了，当他的朋友向他的整个身体猛扑时，他向他的主人恳求。 “不要这样做，不要杀死这——这不是他应得的。”

但是迪克只是低头看着他，他的眼睛看不清。

“不——”当罗伊的胯部再次向前猛跳时，杰森的呼吸卡在了喉咙中，他哭了。 “迪克，你这个混蛋，我们达成过协议！！”

杰森可以看见自己在镜子里，汗水从脸和躯干上滴落，他的粉红色身体拱起并在罗伊的阴茎上弹跳。罗伊的衬衫被浸湿了，他的手在他周围摸索，轻轻地抚摸着他的皮肤，带着老茧的手掌遍布他赤裸而又敏感的身体。他的头垂在杰森的肩膀上，嘴唇裂开，在脖子和后背发出了亲吻，柔软的红色头发落在了他的皮肤上。他们的身体在镜子里交织得如此完美，以至于很难分辨从那个身体开始又在哪里结束。

“杰鸟，杰伊——”罗伊在窃窃私语，这些话听起来如此亲切和绝望，以至于杰森永远都不会猜到他正被迪克牵动着。

“拜托，迪克。”杰森试图再次恳求，他的内心痛苦无法回应好友的祈求。他专注于迪克，用玻璃状的眼神看着他。

迪克移开了视线，走到一边。那是杰森真正开始哭泣的时候。

罗伊叹了口气。他不断锤击杰森的通道，每次都击中他体内的那个敏感点。  杰森的身体颤抖着。罗伊最后一刻埋在他体内，浓稠的液体被释放出来。然后杰森也射出了，到达了顶峰，把白色精液洒在了地板上。

就在这一刻，罗伊的身体猛地抽动了一下。杰森知道迪克抓住了他，并且当针状的牙齿刺入肉中皮肤发出被刺穿的声音。然后，迪克正排干着他，无休止地吞噬着他的生命。

“不！！”杰森尖叫着，话从喉咙里抽了出来，他的头因绝望和痛苦而一片空白。

  
  


_ 自从科波特以来，这一直是他的职责。不仅为他的主人提供血液，还为他其他的盛宴调味。事实证明，他那不朽的主人是个挑食者，而杰森是他偏爱的口味。 _

_ 恶魔说，“听我的提议，杰伊，”声音滴落了很多虚假的东西，以至于让杰森感到厌恶，“你可以选择。你是否宁愿让你喜欢的那些漂亮的男人和女人出现在你的床上，引诱他们与你结合，最终引导他们去面对这种严峻的命运？还是你宁愿让那些盗贼和凶手，罪人和被诅咒的人引来灭顶之灾，把自己像圣人一样在银色的盘子上贡献而出，让我喝干并消灭这些怪物，当他们与你共处之后？快乐还是正义，你会选择哪一个？” _

_ 杰森从来没有真的的选择。他永远不会让任何人去承受那样的命运。除非他们是真正应得的。 _

_ 那时，迪克说：“这就是我爱你的原因，你甚至知道我已经遗忘了多久去当一个人类的感受吗？重新带我去空中 _ 翱翔， _ 我的小翅膀。” _

  
  


痛苦是超现实的，几乎就像是他自己的鲜血在流失。杰森看着好友的身体在镜子里变僵硬，当他重放并重新体验高潮，脸上洋溢着狂喜。迪克一直保持沉默，进食时总是如此，但即便如此，他仍然发出低沉的呻吟。他与男人怀着对性高潮的沉迷，迪克从胸口发出沉沉的低吼。

杰森的身体在束缚中绷紧，试图将手臂从绳索中拉出，但它们只会陷入更深。尖叫声使他的嗓子疼痛，杰森知道更多的恳求不可能给他带来怜悯。

罗伊的身体虚弱。他的肌肉失去了身后的僵硬，他变成了迪克的怀里的一个麻袋。他变得寒冷，当罗伊的身体倒在地毯上时，迪克俯身去喝。迪克弯下腰，直到罗伊完全趴在了地板上，杰森挣扎着，透过眼泪大喊着诅咒。

最终，迪克站了起来。他用胳膊缠住杰森的身体，从后方慢慢地紧抱着他。天鹅绒织物的下面吸血鬼的身体感到温暖。当他偷了罗伊的生命时，他也从他那里偷走了他的温度。

下巴歇在杰森的肩上。然后他听到了迪克的叹息。

魔鬼说：“真是一顿美餐，可惜我不能和你分享。”

“一等我从绳子中解脱，” 杰森说道，声音颤抖着，“我会杀了你。”

迪克笑了。片刻之后，杰森手腕上的结就松了。

杰森放下了绷紧的胳膊，匆匆拉开了绳索。然后他立即跪下，爬到他的朋友躺的地方。他伸手，在感觉到冰凉的温度时差点跳了起来。

“罗伊，不，不……”杰森崩溃着喃喃地道。他爬得更近些，这样他就可以将自己的身体包裹在朋友无生命的躯干周围，拥抱他的脖子，亲吻他的脸颊。他抽泣进罗伊身上的衣服。

在他后面，迪克蹲了下来。

当杰森感觉到吸血鬼从后面拥挤在他身上时，他甚至都没有抵抗。尖锐的尖牙在耳朵后面轻轻擦过，刺穿了皮肤，他没有退缩。

有一种疼痛——轻微的暂时性刺痛。一当血液开始流动，他所有的不适就消失了。

他的眼前闪过一道光芒，美丽的白光，一阵凉风拂过他的脸。

他感觉就像在激情的海洋中漂浮。有一种压倒性的爱和欲望的情感，情欲和 _ 嫉妒 _ 的感觉。当盲光熄灭时，杰森在他面前看到了褪色的记忆影像。有些是他自己的。就像他童年与罗伊一起度过的艰难时期，或者当他第一次被迪克吸血时，这种经历既使他感到恐惧，又使他受宠若惊，当他那是终于能够成为贵族关注的焦点。

其他的记忆则不是。遥远的地方是泥泞的街道，奔波的马戏团和那些带帐篷的马车，有一个小男孩在驮着旅客行李的牛群后面奔跑。表演者穿着五颜六色的服装，夸张的妆容。涉及危险的技巧，包括在天上飞来飞去并在一条绳索上行走。音乐，短剧。贵族们来观看，看着这些表演并从观看那些才华横溢的陌生人消遣自己，这些陌生人总是有更多的戏法来展现。一个意外，一次坠落。一个穿着黑披风的高个子的神秘的陌生人，在黑夜中出现在他的面前……

回忆混杂在一起，不可能说出哪些是谁的。距离太近了，以致踩踏了其他任何形式的结合。这是他们灵魂的混合体，杰森忍不住陷入了那种温暖，让他的掠食者缠住他，耗尽他的生命。迪克以前从未从他那里得到过如此丰富的食物，而且这种感觉从未如此伟大。这并不痛苦。这是令人愉快的……一种危险的愉悦感，只有在人们经历生命的最后一刻前才能感受的。

感觉停止了。凉风再次安定下来，他动荡的情绪安定在不动的表面上。杰森感到自己正在褪色，肌肉松弛，当握住他的手臂放开时，他内心尖叫，想让对方抓住并拉起他，但他发不出声音。他开始了不停的自由落体，就像断线的木偶，杂技演员从裂开的绳子上掉下来一般。

当他跌落地面时，感受到的却不是岩石和泥土的冰冷表面。那是他一动不动的朋友的柔弱的身体，有什么像是有东西在表面之下砰砰作响的声音。缓慢但稳定的节奏。

“正是这样——”在他上方的某个地方有一个声音，声音冰冷而淡漠，带着那种熟悉的冷漠，但它正以某种方式展现着杰森不知这个人也能拥有的人性的色彩——“那种来自失落的悲伤。你对他的爱，以及这爱带来的哀悼。这味道简直 _ 不属于这个世界。” _

杰森感到头晕。世界在旋转，他的头就像罗伊的胸口上的一块石头。他听不懂迪克所说的话，但他的悲痛仍然使他无法释怀。

杰森发牢骚，伸出手。他抬起头，用双手托住罗伊的下巴，轻轻拍打他的脸颊，拼命地想引发他做出任何反应。

“罗伊，拜托，”他乞求着，将病态的身体向前拖动，直到他披在朋友的躯干上。他把脸埋在罗伊的脖子上，抽泣着。 “请不要死。哥们，醒醒。”

杰森抬起下巴，在罗伊的嘴唇和略让人有些刺痛的下巴上吻了一下，在他这样做的时候一直在对他耳语。杰森发现他没有回应，于是他拖着他的脑后，并默默地原地崩溃。

在他身后，迪克站起来，直到他直立在他的上方。

有片刻的沉默。就像他的恶魔主人在对那个死在他脚下的男人表示敬意一般。但是随后杰森再次听到了重击声，空气在他头上的头发上飘过散发热气。

尽管头昏眼花，他仍然抬起头，但杰森惊讶地看到罗伊的鼻孔微微张开，并在安静地呼吸空气时收缩。

“我获取的血液不足以杀死他，”迪克被动地说道，听起来像穿透沉默的箭。 “失去像他这样的资产，明知他对你有这么大的影响，这是不可饶恕的。反之亦然。”

杰森大吃一惊。他可能会感到自己的身体放松下落，但是不久之后内心又出现了另一波仇恨。对这个人来说这全是一场游戏。他们是迪克·格雷森的牲畜，他们注定要像这样在他的身边生活，直到他们死亡的那一天，或者直到他决定他已经不再想要他们了。

迪克弯下腰，清凉的手指伸进了他满头都是汗的头发，轻轻抚摸着，就像抚摸一只受宠的小狗一样。他以杰森讨厌他的那令人厌恶的同情语调嘲弄着他。

“这是我给你的礼物。他的感情和他的生命，同时给你。”迪克说。 “ _ 宠物 _ ，我对你来说难道不是一个很棒而体贴的主人吗？”

他停了下来，手停了下来，给了杰森足够的时间呼吸和愤怒地咬嘴唇，然后再次讲话。

“生日快乐，小翅膀，”迪克说。

杰森把脸埋在罗伊的头发里痛哭了起来。


End file.
